Come home so I may take 'my' son
by AddiktedToFLURO
Summary: Well Summer has a child named Drew, Andrew. Her exhusband is sueing for custody and Summer runs away after the verdict. Her exhusband has a new wife and they call the police etc, after Summer runs away, in order to get 'her' son back. R&R my first FF


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I MEAN-WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Summary: Summer has a child and after a decision that will change everything she runs away. Yeah I don't know what else to add. Well R&R. **

Chapter 1: Preparing

Summer Hathway got up and wearily dressed in a knee-length black skirt with a white button-up over her Guns 'N' Roses shirt. She shrugged on a pale pink jacket and woke up Drew. "Hello darling." She smiled as Drew moved around with his usual morning energy. Summer was determined to make the most of the time she had with him, knowing full well it could be her last. Summer prepared some formula for Drew and forced herself to eat some tuna salad leftover from last night. Summer decided to dress Drew in her favourite items of his clothes. Dark blue jeans with holes at the knees from his crawling around at day-care, they reminded her of School of Rock and her first pair of ripped and holey jeans, and a red shirt with Stairway to Heaven emblazoned on it. She smiled, they reminded her of the days when she still had friends and she meant something. Quickly she prepared everything for the day.

Summer locked the house up and got into her usual taxi. "You know where to go, Sam." was all Summer said. She leaned back against the seat, holding Drew in her lap. Drew tried to escape her hold, standing up to peer out the window. He loved doing that. "See the cars, Drew?" Summer whispered to him. "Y'know Summer, I'll miss him if...if.." Sam's gruff voice failed him. Summer nodded, and held Drew tighter. His black hair brushed against her chin. That only served Summer to hug Drew tighter. They arrived at the day-care centre and Summer got out with Drew's bag. She delivered him into the arms of Sandy, the lady who ran the place and kissed Drew. She didn't normally but she did today.

Summer got back in the taxi and Sam delivered her to her destination. As Summer left the taxi, after Sam wished her good luck and had driven off, did she feel the weight of the cloud on her shoulders. She entered, ignoring the many whispers that began once she passed people. Finally she reached the room and sat down, setting her head on her arms. She would wait for the panadol to kick in. She dozed off as she waited for the call. She felt his prescence behind her, but didn't bother to look at him. That would only make her plan harder.

"All rise." Came the call. (Can you guess where she is?) Summer got to her feet as Judge Juliard entered the courtroom and took his seat behind the bench. He shuffled the papers on his desk, appearing to be unaware of the tension in the room as all awaited his decision. When he glanced up, Summer saw the courtroom reflected through his eyes, and if she didn't already know his answer, she knew it know. For an entire week now, he'd looked out from his bench at the people before him.

On his left, sat a small wiry female attorney, Ellen Billings, and Summer, her anxious, pale, thin overworked, poorly paid, divorced client. The client who had spent a whole month after the breakup of her marriage in a psychiatric ward, threatening to kill herself, and her unborn baby. On his right sat a silver-haired attorney and his client, James Fraziar, an attorney himself and Summer's ex-husband. Handsome, sharply dressed without overdoing it, sincerity in his eyes. Directly behind Jim was his new wife. Not just any old wife but Cynthia Miller, yet another attorney. She was also beautifully dressed, her smooth blonde hair swept her shoulders as she smiled confidently at Jim. As though they'd known all along that they would win.

Summer couldn't look at them for long. She felt small and simple around Cynthia. Cynthia was someone with which Summer could never compete. What, with her greasy dark hair, bags under her eyes, tired pinched skin, she had no chance against Cynthia. What else did the judge see in the courtroom? He would see behind Jim and his lawyer and Cynthia he would see Cynthia's brother, Ben, a surgeon who Drew owed his life, Cynthia's parents, and Jim's mother and sister, all waiting anxiously to hear what the fate of the little boy they already thought as theirs. The judge would see only one person behind Summer. Freddy Jones, a man known to everyone as a convicted murderer turned DJ. Freddy hosted a weekly, nationally syndicated radio show. He'd taken out his earring everyday this week in court, but his blonde hair still brushed the collar of his shirt, and one look at him told you he was 'a man with a questionable past', as Jim had said in the past and in court.

Judge Juliard cleared his throat, and at that sound Summer wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. Waiting to hear the inevitable and thinking about the yesterday afternoon.

_Flashback _

_Summer walked around the graveyard for almost the whole afternoon, Drew in her arms. She scrutinized every date on the small headstones. The sort of stones that the parents of a dead infant might select. Drew finally made an impatient sound, after remaining silent for several hours. Summer set him down on the grass and Drew crawled after her as Summer turned her attention back to the small headstones. It was almost dark by the time she found the one she wanted. The words carved into the stone read ' September 19, 1977- December 12th 1977. Isabelle Brookes' Summer copied the information into her notebook and left, gathering Drew into her arms. _

_End Flashback _

Summer opened her eyes to hear the words come out of the Judge's mouth. The ones she'd been dreading to hear...TBC

PLEASE REVIEW. This is my first FF -dont you mean our?- sorry Em, so yeah, just review and tell me -US!- sorry again Em, what you thought. I know its short but I -we- Yep, had a good idea for the next chapter. Sorry if we had any mistakes. And flames don'tappear to have that great an effect on us so save it.Yeah, so review. 3 yah til death, however soon that could arrive, Ty&Dyl. -sorry anka-And we are Immi and Emma! P


End file.
